


Too Much Grief

by Ritzykun



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Written for Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: There was a large attack outside the village - The ANBU were sent to take care of the situation, only a few came back and in bad shape. Both wife and child fear for their loved one and Shikamaru steps in to help her.





	Too Much Grief

Title: Too Much Grief  
Series: Boruto  
Characters: Ino, Sai, Shikamaru + others  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Type: One-Shot

Seeing her husband’s form lying still as death on the bed she herself had made in the hospital, a sob was choked from Ino’s chest as her eyes teared up. Everyone was there in the little room, with their kids and it was so quiet -- almost too quiet.

Inojin was tucked against his mother’s dress, fists balled in anger that he was still too green to have gone. ‘If I’d have been there...father wouldn’t--’ He felt tears running down his face and felt Boruto and Shikadai put arms around him. He was lucky to have such good friends.

The shadows of messy and unchecked grief hung around the room draping everyone is sadness. Drawing a hand over his face, Shikamaru spoke to Ino quietly. “I’m sorry, but he can be healed.” He stopped only to see her face streaked with tears as she grasped onto his coat.

“If he has one arm...how can he create his art?” She said and looked over to where her husband had a short stump of an arm wrapped in slightly soiled bandages - ones that she herself had applied.

“It’ll be okay Ino.” Shikamaru said as he drew the blonde in for a hug. “Just like Naruto, we’ll get Sai a new arm. It may take a while, but it’ll get done.” He smiled down at her as she was sobbing into his chest.

Sakura soon came into the room ushering everyone but Ino, Shikamaru, and her son out of the room - it was far too congested to do any kind of work to get Sai back to normal or at least stable. “Ino,” She said as she laid a hand on the blonde’s shoulder with a smile. “I’ll get Sai better, you know it won’t be long.”

Sniffling as she pulled back from Shikamaru she smiled through her tears at both of them, hands on her son’s shoulders. “Thank you, Shikamaru, Sakura.” Leading her son out with a hand Ino exited the room to clean herself up and get Inojin home.

Pumping an arm an cracking her knuckles Sakura swept back her hair into a tight bun. “You want to go inform the Hokage?” Shikamaru nodded and headed out to tell Naruto what was happening. Smiling she headed over to the bed and laid a hand on Sai’s forehead, her eyes determined. “Let’s get you better so you can be with your wife.”


End file.
